Misunderstood
by IWishUWouldLoveMe255
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about what Harley thinks.


A/N: Hi guys! This is my first story for this archive. I had this idea for a one-shot for awhile now and I decided to put it up. If you want me to write more, let me know! I hope you guys like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters. Bummer!

Misunderstood

Harley's POV

Why? Why don't they see what I see? They don't see my puddin' for who he really is. That's one of the reasons I hate everyone in Gotham City. They don't get it. Yeah, my angel is no saint, but he is not heartless. He loves me. I know people think I'm stupid for saying that, but if I was really that stupid, he would've killed me by now. I still wonder why he hasn't yet. I believe it's because when he says he loves me, he means it. Now, I know people are thinking that he just says that so I stay with him, but it's more than that. They just don't understand. Never have. Never will.

It makes me mad that people try to tell me to leave him, that he is only using me and he doesn't love me. These people only see what they want. They don't look deeper. Only at what's on the surface. They think they know all there is to know about me and Mistah J's relationship. But they don't. They are to quick to judge us. They are scared because the actions and choices we did or made were out of the "natural order" of a "normal" society.

That's why they did the only thing they could. They called us crazy, deemed us unfit for the ways of their precious society. They locked us up, tried to ignore us. Forget that their valuable society and way of life was threatened. My puddin' doesn't like to be ignored and it is damned near impossible to forget him.

So when we kept messing with this so-called "natural order" of things, _he _came in. Tried to look heroic. But he is just a man dress in a bat costume, looking for attention and fame by claiming he can help Gotham. The Clown Prince of Crime is real. He is just a misunderstood angel, crying out for the love he was denied. But that doesn't matter anymore. He is having too much fun mixing it up and then watching these people try to put it back together with a grown man in a bat costume. Pathetic.

I know my puddin'. He is not the definition of crazy. The people of Gotham really need to know and understand the meaning of crazy before they try and tell people someone **is **crazy. I mean, all Mistah J did was break the pattern. The people of this God forsaken city wanted some change. Joker gave it to them. He helped them. But, of course, it doesn't follow their pattern. So, on the outside, they all acted scared and helpless. Which is why the B-man came in and tried to "help" them. How they feel on the inside is completely different. I guess I have the special gift to see what people really feel like deep down. The people of Gotham where tired of doing the same old, boring thing everyday. They wanted us to mix it up, create a spark to light it up, literally. They needed someone to rock the plain, old boat that is their tiny, secluded world in Gotham.

But, no one would break the sacred pattern. So, they let the Bat take over and try and give them the Gotham they "wanted". But, he failed. Of course I knew there were going to be failed plans and things won't go as planned all the time. But, in the end, we all knew that the Dark Knight would be defeated. He would crumble, fail to stick to the morals he so claims he has. And he does stick to them, most of the time. If he didn't, he would have killed Joker years ago and ended it for Gotham. The only problem is, he can't stick to those morals forever. Joker knows it. He once said that the death of the Batman was a special thing. Which is why he hasn't just shot him, yet. My angel knows that one day, one of them will slip, and blood will be shed.

I carefully go over the scene in front of me. Joke had Batsy cornered. He had no weapons and no way out. Joker has the upper hand and a gun at least. My Clown Prince of Crime doesn't want to do this forever. He is tired of this.

He once told me while we were laying in bed together. He said to me, "Harls, I love you so much. You're my everything. And one day, we are going to settle down. Get married, start a family together. I'm tired of this game of Cat and Mouse with Bats. I mean, I guess you could call it 'Clown and Bat', but you know what I mean.". We laughed for a while but once the silence came, I couldn't stand it. I had to know if he was serious. So I asked, "Really J? You mean it? You would give up your title for me?". He smiled. God, that smile. I swear I could see Heaven itself in this mans smile. It is beautiful. He nodded and it was then that I realized that some of my dreams that I never thought would come true, were going to one day. Because my puddin' told me so.

My dream was coming true today. It was a new start for Gotham... as soon as my angel, my puddin', my Mistah J, pulled the trigger.

"Goodbye, Batman. It's been fun, but I want to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life." Joker said at the darkness that used to be where the Dark Knight stood before that bullet was lodged into his heart.

A/N: Alright! Sorry I killed him but I felt it had to be done. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Until next time!


End file.
